User blog:VanXFiona/Zoids Video Games
Zoids Saga is a series of Game Boy Advance (and later Nintendo DS) games based on the Zoids franchise, primarily released in Japan. The series encompasses four games and one international adaptation; Zoids Saga, Zoids Legacy, Zoids Saga III: Fuzors, and Zoids Saga DS The games are closely linked to the Zoids anime series. Because of the difference in time between these anime in the Zoids fictional universe, the games rely heavily on time travel. Overview Zoids Saga The first in the series, Zoids Saga is set at a point between Chaotic Century and New Century Zero, and follows Prince 'Athle' of the Arcadia Kingdom (Atory in the game's native Japanese). Athle is forced to flee his home after it is attacked by a man known only as the Emperor. It is revealed early on in the game that the Emperor is after the 'Time-Space Transmission' technology recently discovered by Arcadian scientists; wanting to use it to travel back in time and conquer Zi. Most of the game is spent travelling back and forward in time to stop the Emperor's henchmen from altering history. The party (Athle and his three bodyguards to begin with) travel in time on several occasions in pursuit of the Emperor's four henchmen, appearing at three points during the Zoids: Chaotic Century series, twice during Zoids: Guardian Force, once during Zoids: New Century Zero, and once during the era of the Silver Liger Zero Game Boy game. Zoids: Legacy In Zoids Legacy (Zoids Saga 2 in the Japanese version), the world of Zi is warped by an accident involving the Time-Space Transmission unit, merging the timelines so that the first three anime, Zoids VS, Liger Silver Beast, and the events directly after the first Zoids Saga game are all occurring simultaneously. The game follows 'Zeru' and Juno as they attempt to foil the efforts of the Backdraft Group and the Terra Geist organisation, along with restoring the timelines to their original states. Several improvements to the gameplay were made in Zoids Legacy. Enemy groups of Zoids were no longer visible on the overworld or dungeon maps, such battles becoming random encounters, and movement on the overworld and in the dungeons was upgraded to 8 directions. Zoids Saga III: Fuzors Zoids Saga III: Fuzors (sometimes just 'Zoids Saga III' or 'Zoids Saga: Fuzors'), is set in the Zoids: Fuzors fictional world, and follows the actions of 'Will'. A good portion of the storyline parallels the Zoids: Fuzors anime. Similar to Zoids Saga there is one city (Blue City) which the player returns to after each segment of the story. Zoids Saga DS: Legend of Arcadia A game which combines the stories of the previous three games, cutting some sections and expanding others. As might be expected, it features improvements in graphics and sound. In addition, it includes characters, Zoids and story elements from the Zoids Genesis anime. A rather noteworhty change is that it no longer features random encounter battles, rather, enemies can be seen traversing the overworld, and if the player touches these units, a battle will begin (although the enemies that are battled and the enemies seen in the overworld have no real correlation, for instance, touching a Guysak could result in the player battling against Double Sworders). Zoids VS The first incarnation of the series, released in Japan in 2002. The game was noted for its ragdoll-like movement when Zoids were hit back or killed. In this game, the Battle Mode is limited to only one set, meaning that no matter what character the player chooses, the battles are all the same. That said, the Battle Mode features characters and Zoids from Chaotic Century, New Century Zero, and the Zoids VS story lines. The release of Zoids VS II brought about several improvements to the game, including better landscape graphics, more Zoids, and a new user-interface. It also featured the new fist mode, engaging players at close-quarters combat. Released in Japan on september 5, 2003. The game included a variety of pilots, Zoids, weapons, and parts. Over 50 pilots were available to play as, including characters from Zoids: New Century Zero and Chaotic Century. A large number of Zoids were included in the game including more than 60 Zoids and secret unlockable Zoids. Zoids Vs. II was published in America the following year on September 4, 2004. Zoids Battle Legends The English dub of Zoids VS II, it featured a complete translation of the other game, albeit with a few errors. Brad is named "Ballad," Thomas is called "Thoma", Blood is named "Brad", etc. Zoids: Full Metal Crash A video game similar to Gundam Battle Assault and Zoids series, the full metal crash involves Zoids in combat similar to Gundam Battle Assault series. This game is for GameCube and for PS2 is Zoids Struggle. Characters Athle and the three Beast Warriors Athle Arcadia Main Article: Athle Arcadia Athle is the prince of his country of Arcadia, when the Emperor tends to seek him, he and his Beast Warriors are forced to flee, Athle and Co. travelled back in time to stop the Emperor's four Phantom Knights, and later saved by Rottiger team's Max Rubin, who also helped him of restoring the world into balance. Voiced by: Noriko Hidaka in the Japanese version and Greg Ayres in the English version. Blue Unicorn Zan Fel Main article: Zan Fel Zan is known to be a bubbly and a simple-minded young man, he is a skilled pilot, and Zan can communicate the feelings on any Zoid when it comes into his mind. He pilots first a Matrix Dragon, Desert Shield Liger, Liger Zero, and Gairyuki. For some reasons, he lends both the Desert Liger and Liger Zero to Shoma. Voiced by: Yuji Ueda in Japanese version, and Scott McNeil in English version. Tita Breeze Main article: Tita Breeze Tita is a childhood friend of Zan. After Zan joined the team, as she follows to recruit to the team. Tita often looks up to Zan. It is shown Tita has feelings for Zan, though Zan remained oblivious or she was too shy. Tita is a skilled shooter but at times she is less successful than Zan. She pilots the Snipe Master Blue Unicorn, Unenlagia, Dispelow, and Evo Flyer. Voiced by: Aikiko Hiramatsu in Japanese version, and Bridget Hoffman in English version. Shoma Cheval Main article: Shoma Cheval Shoma is the team's new recruit, Shoma went around the Republican and Imperial Territories to find Zan, Tita, and Albane. With some reasons he joined, he first made rivals with Kouki Demon of Rottiger team, and sometimes has the same potential as Zan. He pilots a Command Wolf, and as mentioned above with the Desert Liger, Liger Aero, and Liger Zero. Voiced by: Kenji Nojima in Japanese version, and Kirby Morrow in English version. Albane Nimbus Main article: Albane Nimbus Albane was known as a veteran Zoid pilot, his past experiences made him to recruit skilled pilots into the team, which includes two children; Zan and Tita. Albane is shown to be a father-like figure to the children. There is no reason he recruited younger people in the team. Albane's Zoids are composed of a Dibison, Gojulas, Gojulas Giga, and Konig Wolf. Voiced by: Shunsuke Sakuya in Japanese version, and Roger Rhodes in English version. Rottiger Claudia Diamant Main article: Claudia Diamant Claudia was born from a renowned family of Zoid pilots in the Empire. As she joins the force, Max is her boss and mentor, as the changes came into place, Max had put Claudia as commander of the team while he is in a short term retirement. Claudia is shown to be a prideful woman, and a master in close-combats. She pilots a Chimera Dragon, Lord Gale, Lightning Saix, and a Dark Spiner. Voiced by: Ryoka Yuzuki in the Japanese version, and Tabitha St. Germain in the English version. Max Rubin Main article: Max Rubin Max is an ace Leo Master pilot, and called by the nickname "Legendary Fang". At first he was an acting commander of Rottiger, for some reasons, the changes came into reverse, as Claudia is appointed as captain, and Max was forced to have a short-term retirement. However, his short-term absence of the team never lasted long as he journeys in Mount Iselina and encounters a Blade Liger. And later on, Claudia asks him to return, and Max rejoins Rottiger with his new Blade Liger. Little known about Max's bold heroism when he saved Prince Athle Arcadia from the hands of the Emperor, and the ones who wiped out Blood Keel and his Phantom Knights. He pilots first an Iron Kong for mountain combats and it was later destroyed. Later, Max piloted a red Blade Liger as mentioned above, identical to Leon Toros' from New Century Zero. After the battle against Claudia's Chimera Dragon, the Liger's color changed permanently, resulting into a pearl white color, by Zoids Saga DS: Legend Of Arcadia, he later replaces it with a Liger Zero Falcon. Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara in the Japanese version, and Liam O'Brien in the English version. Reiner Granat Main article: Reiner Granat Reiner was born from a wealthy household, as for some reasons, he is somehow a handsome lad, but he is described to be snobbish. He is a rival to Zan Fel of Blue Unicorn. Reiner is seen piloting a Sabre Tiger, Geno Breaker Jet, Liger Zero X, and a Berserk Fury, and Reiner has a Buster Eagle which is used as a Fuzor partner for his Berserk Fury. Voiced by: Susumu Chiba in the Japanese version, and Ryan Luhning in the English version. Kouki Demon Main article: Kouki Demon Kouki is the team's new recruit, he later joined Rottiger after he ends up ditching his reconnaissance team outside the Imperial territory. He is a rival to Blue Unicorn's Shoma Cheval. Kouki pilots the Helcat Noir, and also a Sabre Tiger, or Proto Zaber armed with a Long-Ranged Rifle or a Dual Sniper Rifle attachment. Voiced by: Kenji Hamada in the Japanese version, and Ted Cole in the English version. Category:Blog posts